Give That Back
'Give That Back '(カエシテ, Kaeshite) is the seventy eight chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary At school, Fuu asks Haru why she seems down. Haru explains that she met Raku and that he is a terrible person. While Fuu is skeptical, when she hears that Raku saw Haru's panties, they go to spy on him in his class. When they go to see Raku, they see him interact with Kosaki, Chitoge, Tsugumi, and Marika. They see him get tackled by Marika, shot at by Tsugumi, yelled at by Chitoge, and Kosaki leave them to their antics. As Fuu questions if they need to intervene, Ruri approaches them. After they ask, Ruri tells them that while she thinks Raku is the worst, they don't need to interfere with Raku's relationship with Kosaki. While pondering what Ruri meant, Haru runs into Raku at a vending machine. She lets Raku get his drink first, but he orders the same thing she wants, and it becomes sold out. Raku gives her his drink, but she pays him so that she won't be indebted to him. Raku then apologizes for what happened the day before. Haru tells him to stop pretending to be nice, and that she doesn't trust him. Haru wonders how Raku knew personal information about her meeting with the prince, and comes to the conclusion that Raku is friends with the prince. Haru reveals that she has a "lead" on who her prince is, and reveals that she has Raku's pendant. Haru explains that she found the locket on the ground of the nurse's office after she woke up from her ordeal. Raku says that it's his locket, but Haru doesn't believe him. Raku says that he can prove he is her prince, but Haru says that if Raku was the prince, she would destroy the locket in a rage. Raku suggests that Haru put the pendant in the lost and found with her contact details, so that the prince can come pick it up. As Raku attempts to take the pendant from the lost and found, Haru catches him. Raku attempts to save himself by telling her he was going to give the locket to the prince, but when Raku can't answer any questions about the prince to Haru, Haru beats him up and takes the pendant back. As Haru storms off, Raku notices that the scaffolding she is walking to is starting to fall. As the scaffold is about to fall on her, Haru passes out. Later on, Haru wakes up, laying on a bench with Raku nearby. Haru asks if Raku was the person who saved her from the scaffolding, but Raku lies and tells her the prince from before saved her, afraid that she would destroy the locket if he told her the truth. Raku tells Haru that the prince is actually threatened by criminals from the underworld, and that he only trust Raku to keep his identity safe. He emphasizes that the locket is important to the prince, so Haru should not do anything too dangerous. Haru believes Raku, but refuses to give him the pendant. Chapter Notes Character Revelations * Raku and Haru both like the Maccha Latte.